For the brotherhood !
by King Of The Ghost Train
Summary: Pour la confrérie ! Jake, Pyro et Allie sont enrôlés malgré eux dans une mission périlleuse qui décidera de la tournure que prendra la guerre. Action, amour, humour, plongez ou replongez dans l'univers d'X-Men. Qui sont en fin de compte les réels méchants
1. prologue

**FOR THE BROTHERHOOD !  
**

_Note de l'auteur:_ je vous invite à plonger dans l'univers d'X-Men auquel je mêle deux personnages inventés: Jake et Allie que vous allez découvrir. Ils forment avec Pyro un trio aussi redoutable que parfois pathétique et vont ensemble devoir mener à bien une mission dont les événements à venir dépendent de sa réussite seule. Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs et je ne prétends rien inventer en ce sens. Action, amour, humour, guerre imminente. Bienvenue au coeur de la conférie.

* * *

« Je vais te trouver Jake ! Allez, je sais que tu n'es pas loin et je vais te trouver ! »

Tapi derrière un imposant tas de foin au fond de la grange, le petit garçon retenait son souffle. L'obscurité totale qui régnait dans le petit édifice le contraignait à faire confiance à son ouïe qui ne tarda pas à le mettre en alerte. Sa respiration s'accéléra vivement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher à toute vitesse de la grande porte boisée qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir doucement dans un grincement perçant.

« Je sais que tu es là, Jake. Je le sais et je vais te trouver, je t'ai vu courir vers la grange ! »

La respiration du petit garçon se fit de plus en plus vrombissante et bien qu'il essayât de se contrôler, la peur le gagnait rapidement. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le sol ce qui produisit un sourd craquement de paille séchée. Sans même avoir le temps de bouger, une silhouette se dressa devant lui.

« Bouh ! »

Jake sourit et s'apprêta à parler lorsque la petite fille qui venait de précipitamment sauter dans le tas de foin redescendit et rebroussa chemin.

« Jake ! J'en ai marre, j'abandonne ! » Cria-t-elle en refermant la lourde porte en bois.

Le petit garçon encore abasourdi regarda quelques instants autour de lui avant de se relever avec difficulté tant ses jambes étaient endolories. Il tira à nouveau la porte qui s'ouvrit dans cet habituel grincement strident et sortit en trombe dans le champ.

« Mindie ! Mindie ! » S'égosillait-il en courant pour rattraper sa petite sœur. Levant machinalement le bras pour manifester sa présence, il se rendit compte qu'il était … Transparent. Il fut alors pris d'une seconde peur qui accéléra vivement sa respiration. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais voulait simplement redevenir normal. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se réaliser car il vit ses bras lentement reprendre leur couleur pâle. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie il _avait voulu_ devenir invisible, puis _avait voulu_ ne plus l'être. Peut-être était-ce lié, ou peut être ne l'était-ce pas, mais Jake n'avait nullement envie de réitérer l'expérience.

C'est alors qu'une main agrippa son épaule, le faisant se retourner rapidement. Le teint blanc de Mindie le fit comprendre que celle-ci avait aussi assisté à l'étrange spectacle qui s'était produit.

« Je t'ai trouvé » murmura-t-elle à demi mots, les yeux fixés sur le cou de son frère.

Après avoir lentement déglutit il prit la main de la petite fille et la serra dans la sienne.

« S'il te plait Mindie, ne dis pas à maman ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il faut qu'on garde ça secret. Tu le jures ? D'accord Mindie ? »

Mindie hésita un instant puis esquissa un sourire à son jeune frère et serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Je te le promets. »


	2. The mission

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, tout commentaire constructif est bon à prendre !!_

* * *

Jake marchait. D'où venait-il ? Est-ce réellement important de le savoir ? L'essentiel est de savoir où l'on va, et pourquoi l'on y va. Mais pour le jeune mutant ces questions demeuraient sans réponse véritable. Ses actes l'avaient pourtant conduit au cœur de la préparation d'une guerre sur le point d'exploser. Avait-il choisi le bon camp ? Et s'il s'était trompé ? Tout ce qu'il faisait servirait-il vraiment à protéger sa famille ? Etait-il trop tard pour reculer ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ne faudrait-il pas …

« Jake ! »

Le mutant secoua légèrement la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées et fit volte-face. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Pyro, l'un des bras droits de Magnéto.

« Tu comptes tenir compagnie à ce rocher encore longtemps ou t'es enfin décidé à venir nous aider ? »

Le mutant resta figé durant quelques secondes, son regard croisant celui de Pyro, ne sachant que penser des paroles que venait de prononcer ce dernier. Mais le jeteur de feu éclata finalement de rire devant la visible gène de son interlocuteur. Non peu fier d'avoir réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de son camarade il descendit prudemment la légère pente forestière qui le séparait de Jake pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Le mutant sourit doucement, laissant deviner de petites dents plutôt pointues.

Depuis l'arrivée de Jake au sein de la confrérie, son amitié pour Pyro n'avait cessé de croître de jour en jour tant leurs caractères et leurs passés similaires les avaient rapprochés. Pourtant leurs motivations étaient différentes : le lanceur de feu était en quête d'une quelconque reconnaissance tandis que le mutant invisible souhaitait protéger sa famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient tous deux engagés dans une guerre qui s'annonçait sans précédent.

« Magnéto demande à nous voir » lança finalement Pyro d'un ton sérieux.

« Nous ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le jeteur de feu se leva et remonta la petite pente boueuse en direction du camp. Il se retourna finalement et plongea son regard dans celui de Jake.

« Mission » dit-il la voix déraillante, avant de déglutir avec malaise.

Jake se leva à son tour et resta figé un instant, fixant toujours les iris bleutées de John. Il prit une profonde inspiration et levant les yeux au ciel rejoignit son ami pour aller en direction du camp.

Après quelques minutes de marche un brouhaha naissant leur fit comprendre qu'ils se rapprochaient vivement du campement. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs centaines de mutants tous affairés à accomplir une tâche particulière. Cet empire miniature constituait tout l'espoir de Magnéto et le combat de toute une vie : ainsi il avait rassemblé des combattants qui lui étaient dévoués corps et âme, des combattants qui lui permettraient de faire enfin accepter les mutants sur cette Terre.

Les deux mutants traversèrent le campement en grande hâte et arrivèrent enfin devant l'imposante tente de Magnéto. Ils entrèrent et, après avoir salué les mutants qui surveillaient les allées et venues, se dirigèrent vers leur chef qui les invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de la main. Ils s'exécutèrent et sans un mot attendirent que celui-ci leur dévoile enfin la nature de leur mission.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je fais une fois de plus appel à vous car vous êtes mes meilleurs forces ici. La mission qui vous est cette fois attribuée sera périlleuse, bien plus que n'importe laquelle que vous avez pu effectuer auparavant. Cette fois il sera question de vos vies ainsi que de chaque mutant présent sur cette terre. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre lentement :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'échouer. Pas maintenant. Je compte sur vous. »

Magnéto attrapa un large morceau de papier qu'il tendit à ses interlocuteurs.

« Voici le plan de la base dans laquelle est détenu l'enfant que vous devez me ramener. Il est le « remède » dont ils parlent, et leur seul espoir de nous anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Ramenez-moi l'enfant. Ramenez-le-moi coûte que coûte, mais ramenez-le-moi vivant. Vous partez maintenant car une longue route vous attend. Et pour vous aider dans votre quête j'ai mis sur cette mission une troisième personne qui vous attend à la lisière de la forêt. Elle a avec elle tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir pour réussir cette mission. Partez maintenant. »

Les deux mutants se levèrent en silence et regagnèrent la sortie quand la voix de magnéto les arrêta à nouveau.

« Ne me décevez pas ».

Ils acquiescèrent alors d'un même geste et sortirent


	3. In the forest

_Chapitre 2 ! Le climat est installé, nous allons progresser vers l'action principale. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;-) !_

* * *

Jake marchait d'un air absent, le regard baissé sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se rendre en mission, aujourd'hui, il était plus soucieux et torturé que d'habitude. Etait-ce le mystère et la tranquillité apparente que dégageait la forêt qui le mettait dans pareil état ? Sans doute. Jake avait toujours éprouvé un attachement inexplicable pour la nature, elle était son refuge et il le lui rendait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Lui, enfant de la ville, semblait comprendre par-dessus tout la beauté et l'importance des paysages offerts gracieusement aux hommes par mère nature – ou par Dieu, tout dépend du point de vue adopté. Son ami au tempérament de feu lui, marchait à ses côtés d'un pas déterminé, l'air de signifier qu'il était désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Cependant, son déterminisme semi-aveugle ne l'empêcha pas de relever le manque de motivation de Jake.

« Dis, quand tu auras fini l'étude comportementale de tes pieds, tu pourras peut-être passer la vitesse supérieure et te magner le cul ! »

« Que… quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, manquerait plus que tu décharges totalement ta batterie. »

« Oh excuse moi Pyro, j'y suis pas. Je ne la sens pas cette mission. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu bafouilles ? C'est une mission comme une autre, et comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs : plus vite on l'aura achevé, plus vite on sera tranquille. »

« C'est juste ridicule. On campe dans cette forêt depuis des jours, on ne sait même pas quelles sont les intentions finales de Magnéto. Y a quelque chose qui pue ici. »

« Boh normal, c'est la nature, elle pue. »

Jake irrité par le comportement de Pyro préféra se replonger dans son silence intérieur, perturbé uniquement par le grésillement de ses pensées. Seulement, cette escale avec lui-même fut rapidement écourtée. Quelques mètres devant lui se tenait la jeune personne dont Magnéto leur avait parlé. Il ne la voyait pour le moment qu'à une distance respectable mais de suite, la silhouette dégagea quelque chose qui le toucha de plein fouet. Il accéléra sa marche sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était brune. Une longue chevelure brune. Plus près encore. Des yeux d'un vert étincelant, un regard dur et fixe qui ne semblait laisser place à aucun sentiment, ne faisait couler que très peu de larmes. Encore plus près. Une bouche, des sourcils, parfaitement dessinés. Une taille mince. Une allure assurée. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle à présent.

« C'est vous que Magnéto m'envoie ? »

La voix de la mutante avait claqué dans l'air. Tous les bruits de le forêt semblaient s'être dissipés au son de sa voix. Jake se demanda même l'espace d'un instant si son pouvoir n'était pas la force de sa voix.

« Je suppose que oui », répondit Pyro, « moi c'est Pyro et lui c'est Jake. Enchanté. »

Il accompagna ses mots en s'inclinant assez exagérément face à la jeune fille. Dans le but sans doute de l'amuser, mais celle-ci n'esquissa pas un sourire, et, au contraire, dessina sur son visage une expression pincée semblable à celle qu'elle aurait pu prendre si un insecte avait eu l'incorrection de se poser sur le bout de son nez.

« Voilà qui est affriolant », lâcha t-elle froidement en regardant tour à tour Jake et Pyro. « Je m'appelle Allie alors je vous défends de m'appeler autrement, les petits surnoms débiles vous oubliez. « Elle reprit sa respiration doucement, ce qui fit soulever sa poitrine quasi-inexistante en continuant de fixer un à un les deux jeunes hommes. « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le bide sinon ? De quoi êtes-vous capable ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pyro sortit un zippo métallique à imprimé de requin duquel il fit jaillir une flamme qui prit bientôt la forme d'un minuscule dragon volant et crachant des flammes bleues. Jake, plus réservé et soucieux de ne pas se ridiculiser se contenta d'un :

« Je peux devenir partiellement et totalement invisible. »

Allie s'accorda enfin le droit de sourire, découvrant une rangée de dents mal alignées par endroits mais qui ne manquèrent pas de plaire à Jake qui ne put défaire son intention de ce sourire si rare. L'imperfection était selon lui, la plus belle des beautés.

« Dites moi les gars, vos pouvoirs c'est pas de la merde. Ca fait plaisir de bosser enfin avec des gens utiles. »

« Et toi », se risqua Jake, « quel est ton pouvoir ? »

« Moi ? Je fais pousser des citronniers et je me liquéfie quand j'ai peur. »

Sa voix n'avait alors rien à voir là dedans.

« Ah. »

« Et plus sérieusement je suis télékinésiste et télépathe. »

« Ah ouais bien sûr », bredouilla Jake, gêné d'avoir pris très au sérieux la première réponse de la jeune fille. Heureusement, Pyro trancha ce début fragile de conversation :

« Et donc, venons-en au fait : quelle est la mission ? »


End file.
